


I Want Our Love to Last

by xxprincessxx



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22104688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: Set in 1x08"And then I couldn’t even say ‘I love you’ when you wrote me that song.”Instead of them avoiding this conversation opener, Ricky tells her the truth.
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Comments: 3
Kudos: 166





	I Want Our Love to Last

After a little bit of searching, Ricky and Nini found a room isolated from the rest of the cast to rehearse in after Ms. Jenn had told them to go rehearse while they figure out all the tech stuff. Granted it was quite dark and ominous, Nini walks shining a flashlight and said, “Yikes, this is not creepy at all.” When Ricky flicked on the light, Nini saw a piano instantly, she thought, perfect there's a piano, in case we need to practice any of our numbers. 

After an awkward conversation, if you can really call it that, about what had gone on last weekend they had attempted rehearsing the rooftop scene. When Ricky had asked Nini if they could go off book, she agreed quickly. He interrupted their rehearsal once more asking, “do you remember in kindergarten when I couldn’t pronounce your name?” Bringing a smile to both of their faces. The two had begun reminiscing greatly to their long history together, from the nicknames that they gave each other simply transitioned into their actual names, to Ricky microwaving her Barbie, even to the time that he had at her science project on moldy bread.

When Ricky quickly adds in, “And then I couldn’t even say ‘I love you’ when you wrote me that song.” Nini’s elbow hit the piano, shocked not really knowing what to say. Both of them avoiding eye contact in whatever way possible, bringing along an awkward silence between them. 

Wanting to avoid this conversation for as long as possible, Nini starts, “uhhh…do you uhh—“ 

“Actually Nini,” Ricky interjects, “can I talk and you maybe just listen for a second?” Nini nods, still avoiding eye contact with him, not really knowing what to expect.

“Nini, I’ve been thinking about this a lot, really since I left your house that day,” he starts, looking everywhere but at her, still a little scared as to what he was going to say to her, “I want you to know, I never wanted us to end things like that. I just wasn’t really sure how to respond, my parents were having troubles, always fighting and I never really knew what love meant at the time.”

“But while you were at summer camp, I had a lot of time to think to myself, and even talked it out with other people. And I guess what I’m trying to say Nini is that I do. Love you that is.” She has been trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible until that last sentence, her head shot up to look up at him, trying to gage whether he was telling her the truth. 

“what?” Nini says, unsure of what to think right now, considering what happened at Ashlyn’s the week before. “Are you sure?” 

Ricky laughs, “yeah Nini, I’m sure, I love you. I’m pretty sure I’ve loved you ever since that day we met in kindergarten. It just took me a while to understand what being in love with you meant, for me and for us.” 

Ricky gets up from his spot and kneels in front of her at the piano, grabbing her hand, “I know this is a lot right now, and I know I don’t deserve you loving me back, considering how I treated you, but Nini, all I’m asking is for a second chance, I want our love to last.” He smiles up at her and squeezes her hand in comfort. 

Nini is brought back to that song she had written after Ricky had abruptly left her home that one night when he found out his parents were separating, a few weeks prior, all she wanted was that, a love to last. So, in that moment, she had decided. She simply squeezed his hand back while nodding her head, “yeah Ricky," she smiles down at him, "I’m willing to give this another shot. You’re all I ever wanted.” 

Those few little words brought a huge smile to Ricky’s face. Engulfing Nini in a big hug, something that he hasn’t been able to do in the last few months. How he missed the way she feels in his arms, and the way her hair smells. As they pulled away, Ricky took a seat next to her and said, “even though I want to enjoy this moment forever, we are still counting down the minutes to opening night, and we should probably rehearse that rooftop scene at least once.” 

She nodded, “but before that,” she said before leaning in, her hand coming up to Ricky's cheek, kissing him, a little longer than a peck, but not too long either. Both of them missing the way they felt against each other. As they pull away Ricky kisses her forehead, “oh how I’ve missed this,” 

When suddenly a loud noise comes from the door causing them to jump away from each other but still holding hands, Big Red barging in. “hey guys, we’re going to – am I interrupting something?” he asked, curious as to their close proximity and their enclosed hands. 

“Oh nothing, what was that you wanted?” Ricky had asked, not moving away from Nini. 

“Oh we we’re just about to order pizza while Miss Jen is having some sort of real time mid-life crisis, soy cheese and pepperoni good with you guys?” he asked still a little skeptical, they both simply nodded in response. Big Red was about to turn and leave, but couldn’t help himself, “okay, guys you know I want to respect your privacy and all, but what’s going on?”

Nini laughs at his curiosity, getting up to pat his shoulder, “nothing that you need to worry about, how about you let us rehearse a little longer, we did get a little sidetracked earlier. Just save us a few slices, and call us when we’re about to head out.” She tells him, guiding him to the door.

Big Red still curious as to what was going on but simply agreed, “Okay, you guys have an hour, and then I will drive the three of us home in the Red Mobile.” he pointed at Ricky, then Nini as a signal for a promise, eventually walking back to the rest of the cast and crew, still a little confused. 

Nini and Ricky looked at one another. Both thinking the same thing, Nini is the first to speak, “he’s not going to last very long” she laughs, along with Ricky who was agreeing with her. “page 53?” she asks.

“Page 53.”


End file.
